As Long As You're Mine
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's first kiss through my version of what happened after the camera cut away from the second kiss. One-shot, song fic  obviously!  based on "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked - because clearly Kurt would sing it to Blaine.:


Kurt was sitting at a table lovingly decorating a tiny little casket for his deceased feathery friend Pavarotti. Suddenly, Kurt heard a familiar voice say, "What's that?"

Kurt looked up to see Blaine standing in the doorway. He answered, "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," as Blaine walked towards the table.

Blaine stopped as he came up to the chairs surrounding the table and said, "Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

Kurt looked up at his friend, smiled, and said, "Do tell."

"'Candles' by Hey Monday."

"I'm impressed," Kurt said, smiling more broadly. "You're usually so top forty."

"Well, I just wanted something a little more…emotional," Blaine said nervously, sitting down in the chair next to Kurt.

Kurt registered Blaine's words and nervousness, but didn't press the matter. Instead he asked, "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, nervously took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, steeling himself to say something important. After a few seconds, Blaine slightly breathlessly said, "Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'"

Kurt stared at Blaine, hanging on his every word.

Blaine paused for a second and then moved closer, placing his hand on top of Kurt's. He then said, "Watching you do "Blackbird" this week, that was the moment for me. About you."

Kurt blinked at Blaine, not quite sure he was processing correctly what Blaine was saying. When Kurt didn't say anything, Blaine continued, saying, "You moved me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse for me to spend…m-more time with you."

Kurt breathed in sharply as the full impact of Blaine's words hit him like a ton of bricks. Kurt's lips parted slightly as though he was going to respond, but all coherent thoughts ceased as Blaine rose halfway out of his chair and moved in to kiss him. A second later, Blaine's lips connected with Kurt's. Kurt was stock still for a second as waves of electricity shot through his body. He then involuntary flexed his hand as he melted into the kiss. Immediately, Kurt brought his other hand up to cradle Blaine's face as they deepened the kiss.

After what seemed like several sunlit days, the two boys broke apart. Blaine sat back in his chair, shyly covering his face with his hand, as Kurt sat shocked and happy beyond belief at what had just happened.

Not looking at Kurt, Blaine said, "We – we should practice."

Grinning ear-to-ear, Kurt said, "I thought we were."

Blaine looked at Kurt and was immediately attacking his lips with his own. Braced for it this time, Kurt was quicker to deepen the kiss, grabbing Blaine's face in both his hands. Still kissing Blaine, Kurt raised himself out of his chair so that he could be level with the other boy. Blaine straightened himself up as Kurt stood up, one hand still on Kurt's face, the other wrapping around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.

After five minutes of intense making out, the two boys broke apart, both breathing as if they had run a five mile race. Smiling, his eyes still closed, Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's neck. Kurt and Blaine remained standing forehead to forehead, eyes closed, for a minute, their heart rates returning to normal.

Suddenly, Kurt began to sing:

_**Kiss me too fiercely,**_

_**Hold me too tight,**_

_**I need help believing**_

_**You're with me tonight.**_

_**My wildest dreamings**_

_**Could not foresee**_

_**Lying beside you**_

_**With you wanting me!**_

Blaine recognized the song and smiled. Only Kurt could find a song to express his feelings at this perfect moment. Kurt lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at the boy with whom he was entwined. He smiled at Blaine's smiling face and continued singing:

_**Just for this moment,**_

_**As long as you're mine,**_

_**I've lost all resistance,**_

_**And crossed some borderline,**_

_**And if it turns out**_

_**It's over too fast,**_

_**I'll make every last moment last-**_

_**As long as you're mine.**_

Kurt finished his verse and was rewarded by a kiss from Blaine. When he pulled away, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, led him over to the couch in the room adjacent to the one in which they had been making out, and began singing the next verse of the song.

_**Maybe I'm brainless,**_

_**Maybe I'm wise,**_

_**But you've got me seeing**_

_**Through different eyes.**_

_**Somehow I've fallen**_

_**Under your spell,**_

_**And somehow I'm feeling**_

_**It's up that I fell.**_

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine as they tumbled onto the couch, wandering hands messing up perfectly coifed hair and disarranging ties and blazers. They continued to make out on the couch, Kurt on top of Blaine, for a few minutes and then broke apart, sitting up breathlessly. After a few seconds, Kurt took up the song again:

_**Every moment,**_

_**As long as you're mine,**_

_**I'll wake up my body,**_

_**And make up for lost time.**_

Serious now, Blaine entwined one of his hands with one of Kurt's and sang:

_**Say there's no future**_

_**For us as a pair.**_

Running his free hand through Blaine's now messy, curly hair, Kurt sang:

_**And though I may know,**_

_**I don't care!**_

Smiling slightly because he knew Kurt wasn't just singing the lyrics of song – that he _actually meant_ what he was singing – Blaine once again kissed Kurt. This time, however, the kiss wasn't frantic and heated; it was like their first kiss – gentle and slow, full of emotion rather than raging hormones. They stayed lip-locked for a minute and then broke apart, Kurt and Blaine both smiling again. Together they finished the song:

_**Just for this moment,**_

_**As long as you're mine,**_

_**Come be how you want to,**_

_**And see how bright we shine!**_

_**Borrow the moonlight**_

_**Until it is through,**_

_**And know I'll be here**_

_**Holding you-**_

_**As long as you're mine!**_

When they stopped singing, the two boys leaned back on the couch, one of Blaine's arms around Kurt's shoulders, Kurt's head leaning against Blaine's. They sat like that for a while, both peaceful and content with their lives at the moment, until Blaine said, "You know, we really should practice our song for Regionals."

Kurt smiled and said, "Yeah, we probably should….just not now." Blaine laughed.

The two boys remained on the couch, talking and laughing, but never practicing "Candles," until it was getting late and time to go home.


End file.
